User blog:MrLuk2000/DC Street Level Upgrades
pasted onto here from https://pastebin.com/A08cqHpz Batman catches a baseball Despite having his back broken, he is fast enough to catch practically without looking a ball hit by a baseball bat when it's inches away from his face (Batman is disguised as Sir Hemingford Gray) (Shadow of the Bat #22) Bruce Wayne is 188 cm: http://scifi.stackexchange.com/questions/38552/what-is-batmans-height-and-supermans Human proportions calculator yields 82.1 cm for his arm: http://www.anatomynext.com/hpc.php 90 degrees give or take, so we get 1.57079633 radians s = 0.821 * 1.57079633 0.821 * 1.57079633 = 1.28962379 meters Now for the time frame. The baseball should be about 80 mph or 36 m/s, give or take: http://www.efastball.com/baseball/pitching/grips/average-pitching-speed-by-age-group/ Ball was practically frozen between the time it nearly hit Batman and the time he caught it, so using 1 cm 0.01 / 36 = 0.000277777778 seconds 1.28962379 / 0.000277777778 = 4642.64564 m/s or Mach 13.6432033 for catching a baseball Method 2 (FanofRPGs) Bruce Wayne is 188 cm: http://scifi.stackexchange.com/questions/38552/what-is-batmans-height-and-supermans 176 pixels = 28.923 centimeters 2*atan(176/(257/tan(70/2))) = 35.9544324 degrees http://www.1728.org/angsize.htm = 44.568 centimeters panel = 257 pixels Ball = 79 pixels = 7.468 centimeters 2*atan(79/(257/tan(70/2))) = 16.5734184 degrees = 25.637 centimeters 44.568 centimeters - 25.637 centimeters = 18.931 centimeters Batman Head = 190 pixels = 28.923 centimeters 2*atan(190/(256/tan(70/2))) 38.7494025 degrees http://www.1728.org/angsize.htm = 41.124 centimeters Ball = 92 pixels = 7.468 centimeters 2*atan(92/(256/tan(70/2))) 19.3269579 degrees http://www.1728.org/angsize.htm = 21.929 centimeters 41.124 centimeters - 21.929 centimeters = 19.195 centimeters Now to find the distance the ball went 19.195 centimeters - 18.931 centimeters = 0.264 centimeters http://www.livestrong.com/article/398461-the-average-speed-of-a-baseball/ The average pitch is about 80 mph, or 35.7632 meters per second (0.264 centimeters)/(35.7632 meters per second) = 73.8188976 microseconds As said in the calc, his arm moved 1.28962379 meters 1.28962379 meters/73.8188976 microseconds = 17,470.1036 m/s '''or '''Mach 51.3389 Katana reacts to bullets 2*atan(tan(70/2)*(panel_width/panel_height) = FOV 2*atan(tan(70/2)*(859/161) = 150.02944137048 degrees 2*atan(object_size/(panel_height/tan(FOV/2))) = degrees 2*atan(114/(161/tan(150.02944137048/2))) = 138.583747694258 degrees http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/KatanaKatanas are generally around 0.665 meters long and 1.2 kg in mass Angsize Calculator time and it yields.... Katana/Tatsu is 0.1257 meters away from the camera http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AK-47 AK-47 bullets are generally 715 m/s 0.1257 / 715 = 0.000175804196 seconds The AK-47's barrel is about 0.0202915452 meters, and 12 pixels or so in that shot. Therefore, I get 31.11987380278 degrees or 0.036436 meters away from the camera. http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Tatsu_Yamashiro_(New_Earth) Tatsu is 1.5748 meters tall according to DC Arm is 45% of body length 1.5748 * 0.45 = 0.70866 meters 0.70866 + 0.665 = 1.37366 meters moved 90 degrees 90 degrees in radians = 1.57079633 radians 1.37366 * 1.57079633 = 2.15774009 meters moved overall 0.1257 - 0.036436 = 0.089264 meters traveled overall for the bullet 0.089264 / 715 = 0.000124844755 seconds 2.15774009 / 0.000124844755 = 17283.386 m/s or mach 50.7901672 0.5 * 1.2 * 17283.386^2 = 179229259 joules or 0.042836821 tons of TNT equivalent which is small building level Katana and Batman react to bullets Tatsu is 1.5748 meters tall, superheroes are generally drawn 6.5 heads tall yada yada yada 1.5748 / 6.5 = 0.242276923 358 / 114 = 3.14035088 0.242276923 * 3.14035088 = 0.760834548 meters moved for the sword The submachine guns somewhat resemble an Uzi: http://i.imgur.com/xW4UUVa.png Uzis are 400 m/s: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Uzi 0.01 / 400 = 2.5e-5 seconds 0.760834548 / 2.5e-5 = 30433.3819 m/s or mach 89.4336651 Katanas are 1.2 kg KE = 0.5mv^2 0.5 * 1.2 * 30433.3819^2 = 555714440 joules or 0.132818939 tons of TNT equivalent which is small building level Katana reacts to more bullets Tatsu is 1.5748 meters tall, superheroes are generally drawn 6.5 heads tall yada yada yada 1.5748 / 6.5 = 0.242276923 610 / 152 = 4.01315789 0.242276923 * 4.01315789 = 0.972295545 meters moved Uzis are 400 m/s: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Uzi 0.01 / 400 = 2.5e-5 seconds 0.972295545 / 2.5e-5 = 38891.8218 m/s or mach 114.290228 Katanas are 1.2 kg KE = 0.5mv^2 0.5 * 1.2 * 38891.8218^2 = 907544282 joules or 0.216908289 tons of TNT equivalent which is verging on building level Method 2 (Darkanine) Our rules say if a character moves at a high speed while carrying an object, we can derive the Kinetic Energy of it. So: Katana weighs 44 kg according to the DC wiki. According to this link, the hand weighs approx 0.5% human body mass, while the arm weighs 4.97%. Can't really tell if she's moving just her hand or arm so I'll use two ends. 0.5% of 44 kg = 0.22 kg 1.2 + 0.22 = 1.42 1.42 * 0.5 * 38891.8218^2 = 1073927400.08 J (Just barely Building level) 4.97% of 44 = 2.1868 kg 1.2 + 2.1868 = 3.3868 kg 3.3868 * 0.5 * 38891.8218^2 = 2561392477.87 J (Still low end Building level) Category:Blog posts